


What's like to be "friends" with an F1 driver (#5)

by Just_Juliette



Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Everybody trying to matchmake these two, Fiendzone, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lewis being goals, M/M, Sewis being parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Pierre is obviously in love with Charles, but never manages to go and tell him since  they're best friends... and Charles is too busy flirting around and being blind to the notorious feelings Pierre has for him.Or where Everybody tries to help these drama queens being toghether.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly & Antonio Giovinazzi, Pierre Gasly & Lando Norris, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846861
Kudos: 29





	What's like to be "friends" with an F1 driver (#5)

**Author's Note:**

> Heey  
> Just a Small trivia before reading:  
> ¿How many matchmaker drivers are needed to get Charles and Pierre toghether?  
> -1  
> -3  
> -6  
> -All of them cause they're fucking stubborn.
> 
> Anyway, proceed with the lecture to find out.  
> And enjoy!♥

That day, Pierre Gasly was determined to try and make the bet. To finally acknowledge the obviousness of his feelings for Charles Leclerc, and expose them to the owner of his heart.

"How bad could it get?" he wondered as he recalled the conversation that took place a couple of days before...

***

"He's not interested," he said as he arranged his luggage in the Arab hotel where the last race of the year was taking place.

"Don't say that, you've been friends since childhood, he already loves you, you have an advantage."

"I'm already resigned. First it was Seb, and I was there to comfort him when he found out he loved Lewis. Now it's Augustin, and tomorrow it'll be, I don't know... Daniel. I'm never an option."

"Maybe it's hard for him to see you like him because of your friendship, but don't give up yet. I mean, what could go wrong?"

"I guess nothing, or everything."

"You have to fill your guts and tell him. Everyone here supports you. Courage and optimism, that's all you need"

*** 

And so, he stood in front of the door. Seconds later he was greeted by a radiant Charles.

—Pierre! Mon ami what brings you here?

—Well, I wanted to talk to you about something...

—Oh! -Is it very important? I was just on my way out.

—You leaving?

—Yep, Augustín agreed to go with me to the beach. I mean, it's not a date, but I've been waiting months for this to happen!.

Pierre could almost see his optimism and courage running away.

—Oh... Go then.

—Sure? If it's important I'll tell him to wait for me there. Tell me what's going on.

—It's nothing important. I'll tell you later, now go conquer him.

—All right, tonight at dinner.

—Yes, if you want to.

Charles smiled and left. Pierre stood there for a few seconds without reacting.

***

A couple of hours later, while the sunset was reflecting on the sea, Pierre was in his room, summed in sorrow.

He had gone to the beach with the rest of them at the insistence of the others, only to see Charles hold the Argentinean in his arms, and they shared a lip-smacking. Of course, Lando and Charles had the best intentions, but it only resulted in disappointment for him and Facundo, who ran off the beach in anger.

He was never one to get angry. Much less with Charles, he just couldn't. He didn't owe him anything. So he walked down to his room, crestfallen. On the way, he met Sebastian, who hadn't been to the beach.

—Hey hey. Are you back early?

—N-No, I just... I didn't want to stay any longer. The blond man saw the sadness emanating from the youngest. He was simply the mirror of what the Frenchman usually was.

—Are you all right? Pierre...

— I'm sorry.- He said in order to finish the conversation and get into his room. Leaving a worried Vettel in the hall. After that, he thought of asking his boyfriend if anything had happened, thus getting the detail. The blond man sighed, understanding what was happening. It was something he and Lewis had assumed without being so sure. This only confirmed it.

The next day, everyone returned to their respective homes. The season was over.

***  
When the activity returned after an unusually long break, some pilots gathered a couple of days earlier to celebrate and have fun.

Max, Daniel, Carlos and Charles confirmed they would be going. So did the newbies, Alex Albon and Antonio Giovinazzi, nicknamed Gio.

Pierre had had no contact with any of them since the previous year, apart from the occasional game of iRacing or Call of Duty from his home. He didn't want to see anyone yet, but Gio had been insisting him all day and decided to please him.

The Italian was no stranger to Pierre. They met a couple of months ago, when Pierre moved to Milán and Gio went for an interview at the team's headquarters. Although they couldn't get an agreement for a contract to become teammates, the two continued to spend time together and became friends. Later, it was announced that the Italian would race for Alfa Romeo. That made the Frenchman happy, and thought it was reason enough to celebrate.

Once at the club, he saw them all at the same table.

They greeted each other normally, without much conversation. After all, they met for some drinking and dancing, not to talk.

Pierre's eyes looked for Charles and noticed that he was smiling at him. He thought of inviting him to the dance floor but...

—Charles, darling, let's go!- Said Daniel, grabbing his arm to take him to the dance floor.

Max giggled, making fun of his bad luck, and went off with Alex and Carlos to get drinks.

While the Italian, knowing of his situation, patted him on the back with compassion.

—Want to drink?

—Enough to get uncouncious.

And so it was. Two hours later, between silly dances and alcohol, they were both horribly drunk. The Italian was staggering in the bar, but Pierre got so waisted to the point where he no longer laughed or danced. When Charles approached him, he was crying out loud.

He was sorry to see him like that, so he told the rest of them that he was leaving, carried his friend to the car and drove him back to the hotel.

—Come here, mon ange.

—Charles..." he said again and again between sobs. As the other one tried to lay him down and make him comfortable.

Finally they had arrived, but the Frenchman didn't seem to get any better. He was still drunk, looking lost and in increasing anguish.

—What, tell me.

—Why don't you love me? -that felt almost a dagger in Charles' heart.

—I love you. More than anyone else here. -The other one started moving and trying to get away from him.— What's wrong?!

—You're lying! You don't love me like that. You never saw me that way. Let go of me.

—What? Chéri...

Pierre mumbled a couple of other things he couldn't understand and fell exhausted. A couple of minutes later he fell completely asleep. Charles stood there... Looking at him.

—If only you knew, mon ange.

At dawn, a sleepless Charles ran to Sebastian's room to seek advice. This being the only alternative he could think of. He and Seb got on very well, and although they were no longer partners, they had a strong bond and he trusted him a lot.

The German opened the door for him, somewhat confused due to the earlyness.

—Hello Seb.

—Oh, hello Chubby.-He claimed a bit agitated...

—I interrupted something, didn't I?

Then Lewis appeared, hugging the blond man from behind.

—You did. But that's it. What's going on?

—I need to talk to someone.

—All right. Um... Something wrong? You don't look good. Should we call Pierre or Lando?

—No. That's the thing. I usually talk to Pierre about these things, but I can't now.

—Why not?

—Because I want to talk about him.

They both came into the room while Lewis covered his naked torso. He put on a jacket and announced he was going to buy some breakfast before he left, while Seb gave the youngest one some water, to calm him down.

—Tell me what's going on.-He told him once that Lewis had retired.

Charles began to speak softly.

—Look Seb, I once told you that I had some...inconvenient feelings about a pilot.

—Yes. You said I broke your heart. -The blond guy smiled.

—No. I mean, I said that when we were all partying that day where you and Lewis came out. But it wasn't you. It was Pierre.

—Wow... I didn't realize it back then. But now a lot of things make sense! How long have you been dating?

-We aren't dating, Seb. As I was saying, the moment I realised it, he had a girlfriend. So I started to get used to the idea of just being friends. I started having fleeting relationships, even flirting with other drivers... When he broke up with the girl, he told me it ached so much... because he stopped feeling loved by someone.

—Please tell me you said you loved him...

—I told him that I would never stop loving him. But he said he already knew that. That what he meant was a stable relationship. Something I couldn't give him. And then I realized that he was right. Everyone already saw me as a heartbreaker, someone superficial who was just looking for fun. Pierre would never take me seriously. So I just told him that I would always be there for him.

—Jesus. You should have told him all this stuff. He loves you.

—That's not the problem. I know he loves me. But that doesn't mean I should get away with breaking his heart.

—Oh, come on, you didn't break his heart. 

—I'm afraid I did. He was very drunk last night, and I took him to his room. Before he fell asleep he started crying frantically, saying I didn't love him. I saw pain in his eyes... All because I was so blind, so stupid...

—Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not too late.

—It might be. -Sebastian meditated for a few moments.

—I still think you should tell him how you feel. He'll be happy to know you appreciate it. I mean, apparently he doesn't think it's enough. At least tell him something that will make him feel better. If you ignore what happened last night, it will have worse consequences.

Charles thought Seb was right.

At that moment Lewis came in with food for him and his partner, so the younger one realized he had to go. He left there in the direction of the diner, to have some breakfast himself. He was surprised to find Pierre already awake, looking for him.

—Hey!

—Hello, Pierre. How are you feeling?

—Much better, in fact. I wanted to ask you something...

—Tell me.

—Did you take me to my room last night?

—Yes... Don't you remember? -Deception invaded his mind.

—Nope, only someone took me. But just you and Gio have my key. Anyway, thanks.

The Frenchman kissed him on the cheek and left.

"Wait... Gio? Why the rookie has Pierre's key?. Are they even friends? I don't think so, I would know. What if... they had a date yesterday? What if he already forgot me? What if what he said last night was a lie?"

While Charles was having a mental breakdown, the Frenchman happily went over to where the Italian was enjoying his meal.

—Hello, Gio.

—Hey Pierre.- He greeted him back with a lovely smile. -Want some?

—Of course.- Answered the other, sitting down to have breakfast. Somehow dazed by the other's insistent gaze.

—Sooo? Aren't you going to tell me what that was with Charles?- Oh, yes. His friend was just looking for the gossip.

—Nothing, I just thanked him for getting me safely to my room last night. I'm sorry I got so drunk.- The Italian raised an eyebrow.

—Just that? Because he keeps looking at me very seriously. And I did nothing.

—Ah, maybe because I told him you were with me yesterday.

—Wow...

—Wow what?

—What do you mean by what? He's jealous!

—Haha, I wish. But it's not like you and I are half as close as he and I are. E-Even if he liked me... he'd have no reason to be jealous.

—Of course he would! You said it. We're not that close. Friends are no danger to him. I could be cause he doesn't know we're friends.

—You? A danger?- He said laughing.— Not that I don't love you, but you're not as goodlooking as he is.

—Oh yes, we shall see.- He said, drawing himself very close and putting a lock of loose hair behind his ear, and making sure that Charles noticed that he winked at him.

—You're a hopeless case. -He said, putting some distance.

—So says Kimi . But I'm not giving up on him yet. Sooner or later he'll admit that he loves me, and I have all the time in the world to wait for him.

—Not in vain people call him "the Iceman". Good luck, my friend.

They parted ways, as the rookie had matters to attend to with his new team. But Pierre had a feeling that maybe things weren't so good with Charles... Or maybe Gio was exaggerating.

Anyway, when he looked for his friend in the room, the halls and nearby, but he wasn't there. He thought that maybe he would be with Daniel, maybe they were...

—Hey, Pierre. -Lewis greeted him.

—Oh, hello Lewis. -The youngest one was a bit surprised, since Lewis had never spoken to him informally.

—I think you should go and see Charles.- Said without delay, in a firm tone of voice.

—In fact, I was looking for him.

—He's in the pool. This morning he came over very worried to talk to Seb about his thing with you, and now he looks like he wants to cry.

—Wait, we don't have a thing...- If there was one thing Lewis couldn't stand, it was shitty drama. He and Sebastian didn't make it that complicated. Why the rest of them did?

—Oh, come on. Like you didn't know he likes you, the same way he knows you like him. You're both just being damn cowards.

-Lewis! -Claimed Seb as he approached them with Kimi, indignant at the way the brit wanted to rush things.

—What? Someone has to open his eyes. If Charles won't listen to you, then I'll make Pierre listen to me.

—Sounds like a good plan, actually.- Said Kimi, shrugging his shoulders. Pierre just stared at them in surprise.

—Hold on. Charles and I don't...- Seb smiled ironically.

—Yes. Charles and you do. But you're just having a hard time seeing it.

—Go get him before you do something stupid again, like this morning with Antonio... I still have to talk to him about that. Good luck. - Finished Kimi, and the three left Pierre on his own.

The Frenchman was more than confused. But he had to look on the bright side because... Lando, Facundo and even Gio could tell him that Charles loved him even without knowing it. After all, they were his friends and wanted to see him happy. But Lewis, Sebastian and Kimi coming to tell him to stop babbling and go for it? That was almost like a punch in the face... In a good way. They were close to Charles, and they gained nothing by giving him false hopes.

So the glances, the "I love you"s, the scenes of jealousy played as "jokes," the fondness... It was all reciprocal. Everything had a new meaning. 

He started laughing like an idiot in the middle of that hallway from that great revelation, so obvious to everyone but them. But then he remembered he had something to do.

***

Charles wanted to cry so badly that he felt it was best to do it alone, where no one would either see notice him. The pool was empty at that time, so he dipped in and stayed there without swimming.

"It's not too late," he was told. He laughed regretfully at that little hope. Pierre had grown tired of him being stupid. And now he was flirting with the perfect-faced rookie with the gallant smile.

—Hey, do you mind me?- The voice of the man who occupied his thoughts brought him out of his subconscious.

—Not at all.

Pierre smiled, took the towel off his shoulders and threw himself headfirst into the water. Then he swam till he reached his friend.

—It's a bit cold, isn't it?

—Not so much.

After that, Charles didn't know what else to say. He didn't plan to be found. However, it was the other one who started the conversation. 

—You're sad.

—No.

—It wasn't a question, Charles. -The Frenchman came over and grabbed his chin gently to look him in the eyes. —Tell me.

—It's just that... I feel like I'm doing everything wrong.- Which wasn't entirely a lie.

—We're young... and we're people. We all make mistakes. The important thing is to learn from it.

—I don't seem to be learning from it. 'Cause I keep hurting you, over and over again. -He said in a broken voice, his eyes holding back the tears. Pierre wrapped him in his arms.

—You couldn't hurt me if you tried.

—Don't try to comfort me, chéri. I... I know you love me. And that I ignored your affection many times for thinking that you would get over it and find someone who could give you the selfconfidence and emotional stability you need.

—For God's sake, you...

— And now that I finally see that you have someone who appreciates you I feel that... that my world is falling apart. I'm so fucking selfish.

—Stop it. Gio is just a friend. And all I need is for you to shut up and listen to me. - The other one nodded and stared at him, with the adoration he felt. Pierre noticed and hung on his neck, closing the distance.

—I love you. I love you so much, Charles. No one has given me the emotional stability, and the confidence I need every time I get into a car, like you have all these years. 

—Even if...

—It doesn't matter if you've been with other people. The important thing now is that you want to be with me and I want to be with you. What do you say, dear?

Charles was amazed, by the beautiful words the other one dedicated to him, while he was also ashamed that he couldn't have been the one who had the courage to do the proposal.

—Oh Pierre. I don't deserve you, love.- That was all he could say before he received the other's mouth with eagerness.

Soon he had cornered him against the other side of the pool, running his fingers along the Frenchman's torso and his mouth, doing the same with his neck.

Pierre was gasping, stroking his damp hair and wrapping his legs around his hips. They knew they were in a public place, but after holding back for so long, they found it hard to stop.

—Hey! Not here, perverts. Get to your room.

—Lewis! You ruined the moment.

They both turned to see where they were being called from, and noticed not only Lewis and Seb, but Kimi, Gio, Daniel, Max, Lando, Facundo and Agustin were watching them from the entrance to the pool. Everyone applauding them, like trying to let them know that it was about time.

Nevertheless, they still thought their moment was perfect.


End file.
